Moonshine Romance
by Epic Pose
Summary: Lavi had let his watch wander and the level four Akuma was now no-where to be seen,he heard a loud bang as the level four Akuma he was previously fighting shot at the redhead. Lavi pivoted, cursing out loud... LaviXLulubell, Lavell.


Discalimer; We do not own -man.

Writer: Amarin

* * *

Lavi, a red-headed young exorcist who stood around 179cm tall, was wandering down the corridor, in the Black Order, towards his room. The red-head was carrying a bowl of milk and left over pieces of chicken breast on a plate. Lavi scrambled around for his key, still managing to balance the bowl and plate while he unlocked the door and gave it a shove open. Once inside Lavi hastily shut the door behind him and placed his ear to the door in order to make sure no-one had been following him. Noticing that had not been the case he pivoted on the spot and walked over to a pile of blankets, he placed the bowl and the small plate next to the heap. A tail belonging to an animal was hanging limply out of the mound of blankets, barely moving at all. He bent down and reached into the mound and gently pulled out a pitch black cat which around its neck had a familiar belling hanging down. The bell jingled as Lavi moved the feline. The feline's front leg was heavily bandaged with red flowers growing bigger and bigger by the second. Under his breath Lavi cursed silently as he saw the blood trickling and quickly reached and grabbed a new set of bandages. The red-head carefully loosened and prized off the bandages and tied a new set around the small cat's leg, he chucked the old bandages in the bin, which was situated in the corner of his room, during the process, he narrowly missed the mountains of books that covered his bed-room floor. Lavi knew that the black feline that was currently sitting on his lap was the Noah of lust, Lulubell, who in her human form Lavi found rather attractive. Lulubell was approximately 23 years old and stood about 166cm tall. Lavi knew that if anyone found out that he was hiding a Noah in his room then he could be in a serious amount of trouble with dire amount of consequences if anyone had found out about the battle especially the old Panda.

_*FLASH BACK*_

_Chaos ensued as the four young exorcists began their battle with three level four akuma. However, this was a battle like ever before. The level four Akuma's seemed to have lost their minds and were not obeying any of the Noah's instruction, which was all caused due to the fact an innocence had landed in the hands of a child._

_Lavi had decided to take on one of the level fours by himself to prove how strong he actually was and left the other three exorcists and his best friends, Allen Walker, Yu Kanda and Lenalee Lee to fight off the other two._

"_Grow, Grow, Grow" Lavi screamed as he shot in the air narrowly avoiding a blow from the level four. He swung Ozuchi Kouzuchi, his hammer like innocence, over his head bringing it down on top of the level four. Suddenly, a small group of level three Akuma joined the fight and were headed straight in Lavi's direction. Lavi swung his innocence invoking a nature seal taking out all three of the level three Akuma with a single blow. _

_Lavi had let his watch wander and the level four Akuma was now no-where to be seen. Lavi turned in order to find his fellow exorcists to help them in their battle but as he did so he heard a loud bang as the level four Akuma he was previously fighting shot at the red-head. Lavi pivoted, cursing out loud but knew he would be to late. However, unexpectedly a shape threw itself between Lavi and the explosion, protecting him from the blast. He had no time to think as the blast threw the shape and himself up into the air. The eighteen year olds body made contact with a wall of a building. He slid down the wall and groaned as he landed back onto the ground again. _

_Automatically Lavi began thinking about the shape and how it must have been one of his friends, so while still laying on the floor he peered over to the other fighting exorcists, in order to find out which one had been stupid enough to do it. To his surprise all three of them were still fighting the two level four Akumas. Another sight Lavi saw through his one, emerald green, eye was the remains of his Akuma, which seemed logical considering how powerful the blast had been. _

_The red-head stood up using the wall behind as support. Dumbfounded Lavi peered around searching for the person or thing that had just saved his life. After a further two minutes of looking around he spotted a shadowy figure stumbling into a dark alleyway. Moaning and cursing aloud Lavi forced his legs to move, walking as slow as he could at first wincing at every slight pain that ran through his body every time his foot made an impact on the floor. Shuffling into the dark, narrow alleyway, the bookman's apprentice noticed a human figure sunk into the ground and vanished. _

_Upon seeing this Lavi gathered up all of his remaining strength and hastily ran to the spot where the human had 'disappeared'. He looked down upon the spot where the figure was last seen and noticed a small black cat with a gaping wound travelling from its shoulder down to the shin on its left leg. A few other minor injuries were noticeable as well._

"_Hold on," Lavi paused "I've seen that cat before." Lavi spoke his thoughts out loud. Lavi bent down I order to get a better view of the feline. _

"_Lulubell?" Lavi exclaimed. "She protected… Me? Why? Erm, I'm an exorcist, why would she even try to save me, we are sworn enemies. Lavi picked up the tiny cat gently making sure he did not touch the wounds the feline was carrying. The exorcist stood up slowly in order to not make 'Lulubell' jump or to cause himself further discomfort. Lavi looked around helplessly._

"_Bandages? Where would there be bandages?" He murmured under his breath. "I think, that there may be some in my luggage, but I'm not sure." He pulled Ozuchi Kouzuchi out of its belt pouch extended it to just above the rooftops and checked that his fellow exorcists were okay before finally extending his hammer further, he glided over his friends until he reached the Inn in which they were staying. Lavi ran as fast as he could in his current condition up to his room which was situated on the third floor._

_He placed Lulubell down on his bed and ran off in order to find the bandages which he believed were located in his bag. Once found he bandaged the injured felines leg. Lavi perched on the bed next to the cat who had lost consciousness on the way here._

"_What am I meant to do with you?" Lavi asked himself. "I can't take you home with me but I can't just leave you here all alone." Lavi laid down next to the Noah of lust and closed his eyes wondering if he was going to regret the decision he was about to make._

"_I guess you will have to come live with me for a while.." Lavi said to the cat._

_*END FLASHBACK*_

_Lavi shivered at the thought at what Bookman might do to him if he knew and quickly thought about something else._

_Lavi looked down as Lulubell meowed lightly and twitched in her sleep. She had not yet awakened from her unconsciousness since their battle which was roughly four days ago now. He found that her not having awakened was making him worry immensely._

"_She needs to eat something soon, its been days without her eating anything now." Lavi whispered so no-one would walk in and find the feline. Lavi stroked her head as an attempt to waken the Noah of Lust. However there was more reasons in which Lavi wanted to wake up the Noah than to make her feed, the Bookman's apprentice wanted some questions answered about why she had jumped in front of the blast that day and saved his life._

_It was very unusual for a Noah to risk his, or her, life to save an exorcist and there had never been a recording of this happening before._

_Another reason the eighteen year old exorcist wanted to see the Noah of lust awake was to finally see her in her human form, as he had heard from the finders that she was hot and by hot that meant really hot. Lulubell twitched again and rubbed her head against his fingers lightly._

"_Lulubell? Come on, Lulubell wake up!" Lavi begged. The felines eyes opened into small slits as she meowed again. Lavi picked her up and rubbed the bridge of her nose in between her eyes as an attempt to wake her up some more. Lulubell shuddered under the exorcist's touch and the young exorcist noticed her ears twitch towards the direction of where his voice was coming from. _

"_Lulubell…" Lavi said softly as he cradled her limp body in his arms. "Wake up, please." Her eyes widened as she stretched her healthy paw out touching Lavi's jacket._

"_That's it, come on girl." The exorcist urged. "If only you could transform then we could talk…" he murmured. The feline Lulubell sniffed at his fingers that was currently still rubbing the bridge of the back of her nose. She paused before beginning to lick the younger's fingers. Lavi smiled at how cute the Noah of Lust behaved as a cat. The Bookman's apprentice's eyes shot open in surprise as the feline he cradled in his arms suddenly transformed back into her human form. The bandages on Lulubell's arm slipping down to her hand obviously too tiny to fit around the entire of her whole arm now she was back in her human form._

"_Wh-where am I?" The Noah asked as she attempted to sit up but flinched. Lulubell looked down at her left arm which had been that cause of the flinching. "Ow! Shit, this is going to leave a scar." She added. Lavi stared at the young woman's face and thought how stunning she looked. Lavi realised that he was staring at the Noah and quickly averted his gaze. With that he scooped up the female in his arms and placed her next to him on the bed. Lavi jumped up and went to rummage though his bathroom cupboards for fresh bandages. Once back in his room, Lavi answered that attractive woman's question. _

"_You are in The Black Order, but don't worry, no one actually knows you are here, well apart from me of course. I didn't know what to do with you, you was so badly injured and you still are heavily injured that I couldn't just leave you at the battle site." He told her honestly. Lavi continued to bandage her arm and once finished and happy with his workmanship he looked up at the young Noah perched on the edge of his bed. She was gazing back down towards Lavi with a faint blush tingeing her cheeks._

"_Lavi? Why… are you… helping…me?" Lulubell asked nervously_

"_I guess I could ask you the same thing." Lavi retorted._

"_huh?"_

_Lavi chuckled slightly at her obliviousness. "Why did you take the blow for me?" he mentioned gesturing at her arm._

"_I…I don't know what you mean." she said turning her head to the side attempting to avoid the gaze of the young exorcist. Lavi was about to reply to the Noah when there was a rapping on his bedroom door. Lavi looked to the door then back at Lulubell and back to the door again._

"_You need to hide." Lavi whispered urgently._

"_But where?" Lulubell, the Noah of Lust asked looking around Lavi's room for a decent hiding place._

_The red-head looked around hastily himself. "In the bathroom… Quick!" He whispered as he ushered her into his bathroom and closed the door behind her as he prayed to himself there was no dirty boxers on the floor. Once the door was closed on the bathroom Lavi casually wandered over to the main entrance of his room. He prised open the door to revel Allen and Lenalee standing in the hallway._

"_Hey! What's up?" Allen sighed as he crossed his legs with a grimace. _

"_Nothing much," Lavi told Allen while leaning against the door frame. "What you guys doing here?" Lavi questioned._

"_Well, erm, Lenalee wanted to see if you two wanted to get back together again and me well I really really need a wee." The white-haired exorcist said desperately as he pushed past Lavi and ran into the older exorcist's bathroom._

"_Allen, no! Not in there." Lavi practically yelled at his younger brother figure. Lavi was about to step forward to go after Allen when he felt something tugging at his arm. He spun around as Lenalee began to speak to him._

"_Lavi, I really want us to get back together again." The cute Chinese girl whimpered, looking at her ex-boyfriend with pleading eyes. Lavi sighed and remover her hand from his arm. He ran his hand though his red locks before continuing. "Look, Lena, honey, I'm sorry but it's just not going to work out between us." Lavi said smoothly, it was obvious he had done this type of speech before._

_Lenalee continued to stare at Lavi, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. "B-but why?"_

"_Lenalee, please don't cry, besides its not you, its mostly your brother, but it just wouldn't have worked out between us anyway, so please, forget about me and find someone else… okay?" Lavi said softly not wanting to see his ex-girlfriend, who he very much still had feelings for but only as a friend, cry._

_The sound of the toilet flushing cut through the air with Allen walking out of the bathroom, who sighed in relief. "Oh, thank god, I needed to pee since this morning!" Allen exclaimed but stop when he noticed Lavi looking at him and saw Lenalee's now tearstained face. "Oh… Sorry…" The short, white-haired exorcist said._

"_It's alright Allen…lets just go." She said as she had already began to walk away, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand in the process. Allen hastened his pace to keep up with the Chinese girl. Once through the doorway Allen turned and said bye to his brother like figure. "Oh, okay, well, bye Lavi!" Lavi stepped just outside of his doorframe and waved after the pair. "Bye…" he said sullenly._

_Lavi closed his bedroom door and stammered over to the door which lead into the bathroom._

"_Lulubell? Where are you?" He asked looking frantically around for her. After a few seconds of looking Lavi saw the water on the shower floor rise and begin to take the form of a human. Lulubell leaned against the wall, her eyes shrouded with pain._

"_I shouldn't…transform a lot till this… is healed." he noted to Lavi._

_Lavi walked over and offered her a hand to steady herself with, "Well, do you want to lie down?" he questioned._

"_Yeah, please." Was all the Noah of Lust managed to say._

"_Here, come.." The red-head exorcist said as he led the way back to his bed. He quickly swept the news articles off of the bed as Lulubell came out of the bathroom. As the Lady, Lavi found pretty attractive, walked over some stumbled on a few pieces of paper. She began to fall to the floor so in order to stop herself grabbed onto Lavi, instead ended up pulling him down along with her._

"_Ah, I'm sorry." Lulubell said. Lavi placed his hands either side of her head and lifted his weight off of the Noah._

"_No worries." Lavi replied flashed her a smile. Lavi jumped up, pulling the Noah up along with him by an arm wrapped around her shoulders._

"_Thanks." Lulubell mentioned as the re-headed teenager brushed some of her hair out from in front of her eyes, causing the Noah of Lust to blush. Lavi chuckled as she blushed and asked,_

"_So, want to answer my question?"_

"_What question?" She replied nervously._

"_Why did you take the blow for me?" Lavi asked in all seriousness._

"_I…I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time," The Noah retorted_

"_Now, that is a lie. You jumped straight in front of me, I saw you. Now why did you do it?_

"_I didn't want to see you get hurt… that's all." She murmured avoiding his gaze again._

"_Didn't want to see me get hurt? But why? I am an Exorcist and you are a Noah! We should be at each other's necks right now!" Lavi said half confused._

"_Then, why didn't you kill me? You had many chances to do so." The Noah inquisitively asked._

_Lavi paused for thought. Why had he not killed the Noah when he had the chance? "I wanted to know why you took the blow for me, that's why."_

"_Well… now you do… so… are you going to try and kill me or not?"_

_

* * *

_

_Please Read and Review._

_So this is my first solo fanfic, so i hope you enjoy, please go easy on me._

_I haven't been able to type this story up for a while so the loverly Esh did it for me so a huge thanks goes to her for typing it up and editing and making it even more fantabulous =D, so as it is her birthday in a few weeks, (Esh speaks up *28 days actually Am*) i'll have to buy her something very special... my poor wallet.._

_Anyways as there was no pairing name for Lavi and Lulubell that i know of i decided to call them Lavell, it sounds kind of french i know but it fits right?_

_Well please read and review, cause if i don't get any reviews i am banning myself from writing ever again._

_Love Am x  
_


End file.
